CALOR HUMANO
by Lia Adam
Summary: Yusuke acha que falta algo em seu relacionamento com Kurama. ONE SHOT.


**Calor Humano**

Cinco e quinze. Maldita a hora em que ele dissera a Kurama que o esperasse junto à fonte porque voltaria logo. Mas como adivinhar que Botan se perderia no parque a ponto de não encontrar mais a saída? Ele mesmo se desorientou, afinal não ia àquele parque fazia anos, por isso precisara de bons quinze minutos para encontrar o caminho.

Agora, ele que se virasse procurando aquela raposa curiosa. No mínimo Kurama havia sido atraído por alguma planta exuberante. Ou talvez estivesse catando sementes de roseiras espinhosas. Não seria de espantar que o encontrasse agachado, com as calças arregaçadas e os dedos das mãos sujos, tal qual as crianças que adoram fuçar a terra em busca de sabe-se lá o quê.

Rodeou a fonte, adentrou a cancela da reserva florestal, esgueirou-se entre as árvores mais frondosas e nada. Vendo que por meios normais não encontraria o companheiro, concentrou-se e expandiu um pouco seu youki, até senti-lo roçar o de Kurama. Estava baixo. Seria possível?

Correu na direção das árvores mais antigas, de onde vinha a energia fraca do namorado. Avistou-o de longe, encostado numa cerejeira. Começou a escolher os termos que usaria no sermão, mas mudou de idéia ao ver Kurama adormecido. Sentiu dó só de pensar em acordá-lo, tão tranqüilo que estava. Ressonava baixinho, mais sentado do que deitado, as pernas esticadas, a cabeça pendendo levemente à esquerda.

Yusuke conteve o riso ao ver os cabelos ruivos cheios de pétalas de flor de cerejeira. Mas não conseguiu controlar as mãos, que começaram a trabalhar nas madeixas vermelhas, retirando os mimosos pedaços de flor. Foi o que bastou para Kurama acordar. Ele conservava o sono leve típico dos ladrões que não conseguem descansar em paz.

– Não nega essa raposa ladra aí, hein? Se pousar uma mosca no seu nariz você acorda!

– Que horas são? – Kurama indagou, enquanto esticava os braços e movia o pescoço com uma graça que deixou Yusuke meio bobo.

– Vai dar cinco e meia. Mas você, hein? Cochilando em pleno parque!

– Estou cansado. Os bancos perto da fonte estavam ocupados e eu precisava pelo menos me encostar em algum lugar. Achei que me encontraria facilmente através do youki.

– Tive que me esforçar um pouco. Você dormiu e por causa disso sua energia ficou fraca. Precisava tirar um cochilo logo aqui?

– Eu não tinha a intenção, Yusuke! – respondeu, levemente exasperado. – Estou cansado. Dormi mal.

– Eu também, esqueceu? – e piscou um dos olhos cúmplices, arrancando um meio-sorriso de Kurama. Agachou-se e olhou-o com algum fascínio.

– Gosto de ver esse sorriso. Faz você parecer menos distante.

– Menos distante... Ainda distante, então. Ainda não te dou a devida atenção?

Yusuke não respondeu. Encostou-se no tronco da árvore, ao lado de Kurama.

– Achei que tivesse deixado meus sentimentos muito claros. Esqueceu a noite passada?

A noite anterior. Noite de morangos, champanhe e uma banheira cheia de espuma. Yusuke lambeu os lábios, como se saboreasse a lembrança.

– Não estou reclamando disso. Seria exigência demais da minha parte.

Kurama sorriu novamente. Adorava que lhe massageassem o ego. Yusuke tinha tanta noção disso que aproveitava qualquer ocasião para agradá-lo.

Mas Kurama não parecia ter o mesmo empenho. Tirando os momentos mais íntimos, seus carinhos pareciam meticulosamente dosados. Yusuke ressentia-se um pouco disso, mas acreditava – embora não quisesse se conformar – que esse era um traço imutável da personalidade do youko.

– Deixa pra lá. Talvez eu ande muito metido a sentimental. Talvez eu seja carente demais.

Kurama percebeu uma nota de desapontamento na voz de Yusuke. Sentiu um ligeiro desconforto ao ver o olhar castanho perdido em algum ponto do espaço.

– Ou eu sou frio demais? – perguntou mais a si do que a Yusuke.

O detetive sobrenatural ergueu os ombros. Não tinha a resposta.

Talvez as duas opções fossem válidas.

– Acho que somos muito diferentes. – Kurama murmurou.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Você é bem... Efusivo. É impulsivo e passional. Eu sou mais reservado. Tanto que eu temia problemas por isso. Por sermos diferentes.

Yusuke olhou Kurama de esguelha.

– Acha que isso é um problema?

– Depende. Basta saber lidar com isso.

– Parece que a gente não sabe.

Kurama permanecia com uma expressão neutra, como em todas as vezes que raciocinava sobre algo muito importante. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que a voz suave cortasse bruscamente o silêncio.

– Sobre expressar sentimentos... Eu estava dizendo que você tem um jeito bem diferente do meu de fazer isso.

– Como é seu jeito?

Kurama virou o rosto e viu uma grande interrogação nos olhos cor de chocolate.

– Sabe quantos eu amei no Makai?

– Acho melhor não saber...

– Nenhum.

– Peraí, Kurama, dá licença! Sabia que vi um hipopótamo azul dançando balé ali na fonte?

– Yusuke, a pergunta é: quantos eu _amei_.

– Ah, tá, acho que entendi... Achei que cê tava falando do sentido carnal da coisa.

– A verdade é que, de uma forma ou de outra, não foram tantos. Minha fama é bem maior que a lista de amantes que tive. Alguns amantes. _Amantes._ Nenhum _amado _de fato. Porque ao youko importava o prazer, qualquer ser que lhe desse prazer. Mas eu sou algo mais que youko. Shuuichi tem um coração que o youko não tem.

– E?

– Quantas vezes nós nos amamos, Yusuke?

– Ih, não dá nem mais pra contar nos dedos das mãos.

– Pois é... Sabe por quê? Você é especial demais para eu te dispensar.

Roçou os dedos no queixo de Yusuke.

– Você foi o primeiro a quem dei essa oportunidade. Por favor, não a desperdice... Nem deixe que eu a perca.

Yusuke sorriu à declaração de Kurama e desejou ouvi-la muitas vezes. Fitou o jovem ruivo com carinho.

– Acha mesmo que eu faria isso?

– Yusuke... Você gosta de calor humano, e... Ainda não sou muito bom nisso.

O detetive cobriu a mão de Kurama com a sua.

– Você também gosta, certo?

Não deixou que Kurama respondesse.

– Vamos... Diga o que se passa com você.

– Agora _eu_ pergunto onde você quer chegar.

– Por muito tempo você se fechou. Por isso é tão frio. Aí você conhece um bando de gente maluca, incluindo o estourado aqui... E se acha meio diferente, né? No início eu te achei meio deslocado...

– Hum... Realmente, às vezes eu ficava meio perdido no meio de vocês. Mas acho que já me acostumei.

– Então! Semanas atrás você me disse que eu te ajudei a mudar pra melhor. Que eu ajudei a evitar que o youko tomasse conta de Shuuichi de um jeito que não desse mais pra reverter isso.

Tomou uma mecha vermelha entre as mãos. Um vento mais forte impeliu os galhos da cerejeira a se balançarem com mais ímpeto, derrubando algumas pétalas sobre o casal.

– Eu sei que você não quer parar agora. Quer ir além. Quer matar mais um pouquinho da raposa velha que tem aí dentro.

– Pois é... Mas não posso fazer isso sozinho.

– Eu tô aqui!

Estendeu os braços.

– Sempre estive.

Kurama aninhou-se entre os braços do namorado, aspirando o cheiro bom do blusão azul que ele usava.

– Yusuke, desconfio de que o carente aqui sou eu.

Riram.

– Pode ser. – Yusuke respondeu. – Mas tô disposto a te ajudar.

Levantou-se e puxou Kurama consigo. Soltou o pulso delicado do jovem ruivo, envolveu sua cintura e o encarou.

– Vamos pra casa. Está frio aqui. Lá no apê tem uma cama quentinha...

– E... Chocolate quente?

Yusuke riu e estalou um beijo na face branca do namorado.

– Sim. Uma cama quente... Chocolate quente... Um coração quente. Tudo que você quiser... Todo o calor que eu puder te dar.

E Kurama o retribuiria à altura.

**Fim**


End file.
